insanitys_homefandomcom-20200213-history
Kelly Cahill
Twin sister of Keiran Cahill, is an attention hog, model is Hailey Clauson. Name: Kelly Cahill Year: 7th Personality: Growing up, Kelly had majority of the attention of her parents and her two eldest brothers on her and she loved it and still does have all the attention that should be on her brothers. It made her feel superior to her 'older' brother which is why she still tries to take the attention from their parents and everyone else away from Kerian. She tries to get attention in anyway possible, from people always looking at her to talking loudly. She prides herself on how beautiful some people think she is and makes it extremely obvious to everyone that she thinks of herself as better looking and more important than everyone. She seems friendly to people's face at first, slowly becoming more and more her normal self. History: Even though she may be a twin and quiet possibly be the older twin, Kelly has always been considered her brother's younger twin and puts that to her advantage. Ever since she had been born, Kelly had taken all the attention away from Keiran because everyone thought she was younger because she was much smaller than him and their parents didn't help to deny the fact. She started taking the attention away from all of her other brothers, becoming the centre of attention in the Cahill household and being praised for nothing at all until she wasn't the youngest anymore. Even once her sisters were born, Kelly still took the attention away from her brothers and sometimes her sisters. She once again became the centre of attention and golden child of the Cahill family once her sisters could mostly fend for themselves. She had always resented Kerian for him being the so called older twin and it made her feel just like he did when she was taking the attention away from him, that she wasn't important enough for everyone to think she might be the older one for once. She hated Kerian at most times, which was how her first sign of magic appeared. They were arguing like normal about who was really the oldest twin. Kerian shoved Kelly over, mainly because he had enough of Kelly. She got him back but not how the both of them expected. As he started to walk away and Kelly started to get up, it was like that three people had pushed Keiran at once. As her brothers started casting very big shadows in their own ways, Kelly started to cast her own very big shadow as well in completely different ways. She grew up to be extremely beautiful but also extremely self centered. She thought she was leading example for her sisters but she was completely wrong. They started to resent her because every time they were together, Kelly would try to make they look as pretty as she thought she was. Kerian on the other hand, made Kelly feel even more like she needed to take more attention away from him, which didn't go well when he became better than her at Quiddtch, which was always something that Kelly thought she was better at than Keiran growing up. She became even more self centered and seeking more attention as her years at Ilvermorny went on.